


Secret

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah realizes at a young age there is one thing about himself he must always keep secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1994, when Elijah is approximately thirteen years old.

Elijah can hear Hannah and her friends chattering as they pour over teen magazines, arguing which actor is cuter, which would be the best kisser. When it comes to rating kissers, one of the friends mentions Elijah. She giggles, adding how cute he is, but Hannah responds by making a gagging noise and saying "Ewww...gross!"

As young as he is, Elijah knows Hannah's friends wouldn't feel the same about him if they knew his secret, that he sneaks into Hannah's room when she's not there and goes through those same magazines, fantasizing about kissing the same boys that they do.


End file.
